The present invention relates generally to improvements in lighting devices and it relates more particularly to an improved oil lamp. It is frequently desirable for decorative or limited lighting purposes and often necessary for emergency purposes to provide a non-electrical light source which is readily available and is compact for easy storage. While a candle may be used to this end, it possesses numerous drawbacks in that it is seldom a common household item, it requires a sturdy and often bulky and awkward holder and is inconvenient to store, and generally deforms in a warm environment. The conventional oil or kerosene lamp does not remedy the disadvantages of a candle in that it is generally a bulky device, is difficult to store, is of limited application and otherwise leaves much to be desired.